El corazón de Endimion 2
by Barbielove
Summary: Compartimos una bella historia entre darien y serena, ahora a Endimion y Rini les toca compartir sus historias de amor con nosotros... Las invito a leer la continuación de esta hermosa historia. Rini y Helios / Endimion y Bitta, esta ultima es un nuevo personaje.
1. Chapter 1

**El Corazón De Endimión 2**

**Capitulo anterior. 10 años antes.**

—_y esa foto? Diamante? —pregunto la chica inocente_

—_Ellos son los chiba…—dijo mirando la foto en su mano, luego apareció una gran sonrisa en su rostro—no saben con quien se metieron, vámonos neherenia ya no quiero seguir en este lugar—dijo haciendo una mueca_

—_Claro, cariño—y se fundieron en gran beso antes de marcharse._

**7 años después. Actualidad.**

Un guapo chico de 17 años se encontraba golpeando la puerta de su hermana que se encontraba llorando dentro por su culpa, el trataba de hablar con ella pero más ella no quiso abrirle la puerta.

—rini, princesa, por favor hermanita ábreme la puerta—rogaba el chico.

—no…! Vete Endimión no quiero hablarte! —grito desde adentro— eres de lo peor por tu culpa el chico que me gusta no quiere hablarme!

—lo hice por tu bien hermanita, ábreme quieres? —volvió a rogar este, pero no tuvo suerte. Resignado bajo las escaleras y se sentó en la sala, sintió la puerta de entrada abrirse.

—ya estoy en casa! —grito una rubia hermosa, cuando paso por la sala vio a su hijo que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones con sus codos apoyado en sus rodillas y sus manos cubriendo su rostro, no espero más y se acercó. —hijo que te sucede? ¿Estás bien?

—Mamá ayúdame—pidió Endimión

—claro! En que necesitas mi ayuda, cariño—dijo ella muy amable

—es rini mamá, está molesta conmigo y no quiere hablarme, está llorando por mi culpa encerrada en su habitación—dijo triste—mamá sabes que no me gusta verla llorar ella es mi hermanita, mi princesa. —dijo mirando a serena.

—pero Endimión, primero dime que sucedió? —pregunto

—lo que sucede es que hay un chico en la escuela que me odia, porque dice que yo provoque que su novia terminara con él, y eso es completamente falso a mí su novia nunca me ha gustado—dijo el chico cabizbajo

—y eso en que implica a tu hermana, hijo?

—el tipo ese, quería utilizar a rini, como sabía que era mi hermana y la adoro quería darme en ese punto, pero lo descubrí y… y lo golpee cuando se atrevió a besar a mi hermana, ella no sabe nada del porque lo hice ahora cree que lo hice por tener celos de hermano, el tipo se hiso la victima delante de mi hermana y le dijo a rini que no volviera hablarle más, rini me odia mamá—dijo derrotado.

—te peleaste en la escuela, Endimión!—pregunto algo molesta y sorprendida su hijo jamás ha sido de resolver las cosas a golpe.

—mamá crees que eso importa ahora?—serena al ver la cara de tristeza de su hijo, se sintió mal, dio un gran suspiro y tomo la mano de Endy.

—ella no te odia cariño, solo está enojada por el hecho de creer que tu arruinaste su primer noviazgo, ya verás que cuando nos mudemos y valla a otra escuela, conozca nuevas personas o a otro chico, se le pasara—dijo dándole apoyo—iré hablar con ella—dijo parándose.

—No hace falta—hablo rini, que se encontraba escuchando todo desde la puerta de la sala.

—rini…yo—dijo Endy, pero no termino de hablar porque su hermana lo interrumpió

— ¿De verdad lo hiciste para protegerme Endy? ¿De verdad peruru quería utilizarme y hacerme daño para que tu pagaras por tu supuesta culpa de que el terminara con su novia? —pregunto con lágrimas rini

—Rini…—poniéndose de pies y abrazando a su hermana—sabes que jamás aria algo que te hiciera daño, hermana tú eres todo para mí, no quiero verte llorar ni sufrir por alguien que no valía la pena…

—Perdóname hermano, perdóname…—pedía con lágrimas

—No hay nada que perdonar hermana—dijo besando su cabeza, serena veía la escena con una sonrisa, hizo un buen trabajo con ellos.

—ya llegue familia!—dijo un guapo moreno

—amor estamos en la sala!—grito serena

—Hola, amor—dijo besando a su esposa, luego noto las lágrimas de su hija. —hija que te pasa? Por qué lloras? —pregunto preocupado

—amor, no pasa nada, solo una pequeña pelea entre hermanos, pero ya se arreglaron, ven acompáñame quiero enseñarte algo—dijo tomando la mano de su esposo.

—hija estas segura que no sucedió nada más?, porque si pas…—no alcanzo a terminar por que su esposa dio un grito.

—Darién! —grito tirando de su mano.

—Ya voy, ya voy—dijo siguiendo a su esposa hasta su habitación dejando a los hermanos solos. No sin antes darle una mirada de advertencia a su hijo.

—De verdad lo siento, no quería hacerte llorar, rini—dijo arrepentido

—tú lo dijiste hermano, solo lo hiciste para protegerme, yo fui la tonta que me cegué y no confié en ti—dijo volviendo a darle un abrazo

—ya… todo está bien, olvidemos que paso ¿sí? —rini solo asintió, después de eso Endy tenida recostada a rini en el sillón llenándola de cosquillas por todas partes.

Luego de una tarde de juegos entre los dos hermanos, pasaron los días y llego el día en que la familia chiba se mudó a Tokio, entre los cuatro arreglaron la casa, los chicos ya estaban inscritos en la preparatoria "milenio de plata", listos para comenzar el segundo semestre ya que se mudaron en época de vacaciones de invierno.

Serena, rini y Endy fueron al centro, para comprar lo que les hacía falta para la escuela, Serena y Endy iban riendo por la acera de las ocurrencias de rini cuando sere se encuentra con una de sus mejores amigas.

—Rei? —pregunto sere dudosa.

—serena? —dijo está acercándose—serena! eres tu amiga! —grito esta abrasándola!

—tanto tiempo sin verte Rei—dijo está correspondiendo a su abrazo

—Bastante tiempo sere, los años no pasan en ti amiga, sigues igual de hermosa que antes—dijo sonriendo

—mamá? —dijo una chica que se encontraba detrás de Rei—quien, quien es ella? —pregunto curiosa

—oh! lo siento, ella es mi hija, Bitta—dijo Rei parándose detrás de ella y poniendo sus manos en sus hombros.

—Mucho gusto—dijo ella con una sonrisa

—El gusto es mío Bitta—dijo sere con una sonrisa—ellos son mis hijos Rini y Endimión —dijo presentando a ambos.

—Mucho gusto—dijeron en unísono los hermanos, Endimión no podía quitarle la mirada de encima a Bitta y ella a él tampoco ambos se regalaron una sonrisa sin saber que con ese simple gesto marcaron sus vidas para siempre.

—Bitta? —hablo Rei

—Endimión? —hablo serena, ambas madres se miraron extrañas, volvieron a hablarles, Bitta fue la primera en salir de aquel bello transe y aparto la mirada de Endy.

—he? me… me decías mamá? —pregunto a Rei

—te decía que si te molestaba que fuéramos a cenar esta noche a casa de serena?

—no, no me molesta, para…para nada—dijo volviendo a mirar a Endy, se encontraba como hipnotizada.

—genial, entonces nos vemos esta noche Rei!— dijo feliz serena, pero se dio cuenta que su hijo no quitaba la mirada de la hija de Rei y sonrió—Endimión? Estas bien hijo?, no has dicho nada…

—he? Si, lo que tu decidas está bien mamá, es tu amiga no veo nada de malo que venga a cenar a casa con nosotros—dijo sin dejar de mirar a la chica y regalándole una nueva sonrisa.

—bueno amiga debo irme—dijo despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla—dale mis saludos a Darién.

—Claro, nos vemos esta noche—dijo sere feliz, Bitta y Endimión se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y sintieron una corriente que les recorrió todo el cuerpo.

—Adiós Bitta—dijo Rini—espero podamos hablar esta noche y seamos amigas.

—claro que si Rini, nos vemos, adiós—dijo Bitta regalándole una última sonrisa a Endy

—_que hermosa es…me pregunto si tendrá novio?_ _—_prensaba este guapo pelinegro.

—_que guapo, me pregunto si tendrá novia? Cuando me despedí del me sentí tan extraña, jamás me había sentido así, ni siquiera por Tristán…oh Dios Tristán! Yo no debería estar mirando a otros chicos, tengo novio—_pensaba esta chica con algo de nostalgia, hace mucho tiempo que ya no era lo mismo entre ella y Tristán.

Ya en la noche Endy estaba en su habitación arreglándose, en todo el día no paro de pensar en Bitta, simplemente esa chica lo hechizo con su sonrisa y el color de sus ojos, un violeta oscuro precioso, su cabello negro y largo simplemente hermoso, en ese momento golpearon a su puerta.

—pase…

—hijo, quería dec… wuo! Pero que perfumado estas—dijo Darién entrando en la habitación de su hijo y sentándose en su cama.

—de verdad?—dijo este tratando de olerse para ver si se había pasado con el perfume.

—no hijo tranquilo, pero… porque te arreglas tanto si solo es una cena entre tu madre y su amiga?—pregunto Darién extrañado.

—lo se papá, pero es que con ella viene… la chica más linda que he visto en mi vida—dijo sentándose al lado de su padre

—ya veo… conque era eso… muy linda eh? —dijo con una sonrisa

—Cuando la vi hoy, pensé "que hermosa, parece un ángel" —le dijo con una sonrisa boba—y es extraño, jamás había sentido algo así por ninguna otra chica.—dijo mirando a Darién, este solo levanto una ceja, como preguntando estas seguro?. —bueno está bien, si una vez, pero con Hot no fue así, Bitta…ella es diferente.

—con que diferente eh? Cualquiera diría que mi hijo se enamoró a primera vista—dijo pasando un brazo por su cuello y dándole un coscorrón

—ya suéltame papá! —dijo este riendo. —Puede ser que tengas razón, así que esta noche tratare de conocerla un poco—dijo este decidido

Ya quería que pasara los minutos para que su ángel por fin llegara, quería conocerla y saber todo lo que pueda de ella, simplemente su padre tenía razón quizás si se enamoró a primera vista.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo

**Bueno amigas aquí el primer capítulo de la continuación de esta bella historia que me acompañaron a leer espero esta historia también logre tocar sus corazones como lo hiso la anterior, un beso!**


	2. Chapter 2

**El Corazón De Endimión 2**

**Capítulo 2**

Bita se encontraba nerviosa, iba en el auto junto a sus padres camino a la casa de los chiba, no sabía por qué se sintió de esa manera tan extraña con Endimión, al recordar su sonrisa y el color de sus ojos, un color esmeralda tan hermoso, no pudo evitar sonreír, se sentía entusiasmada quería llegar pronto a casa de los chiba solo para poder verlo, le gustaba, le gusto en el primer momento en que lo vio frente a ella y sus miradas se cruzaron.

Pero también había algo que le atormentaba, Tristán, su novio, sabía que estaba mal sentir ese tipo de cosas por otro chico que no sea su novio pero no podía evitarlo, las cosas con Tristán no fueron iguales desde aquella noche, el cambio su manera de ser con ella, se convirtió en un ser frio y agresivo, tanto que la lleno de miedo por dentro y mato el amor que sentía por él, intento muchas veces dejarlo pero él se llenaba de tanta ira que la obligaba a redactarse, jamás la golpeo ni nada pero con el simple hecho de ver la furia en sus ojos, le daba miedo y terminaba diciendo que jamás lo dejaría.

Cuando llegaron a casa de los Chiba, quien abrió la puerta fue el chico que le robaba sus pensamientos, se veía tan guapo con esos pantalones gastados y su camisa blanca, los recibió con su bella sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a Bita.

Endimión quedó maravillado, su ángel se veía simplemente hermosa esa noche, vestida con un hermoso vestido sencillo color plomo que le quedaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, en su cuello había un pañuelo blanco con flores, el vestido lo acompañaba con botas largas hasta la rodilla color café, simplemente ante sus ojos se veía adorable, su cabello lo llevaba atado en una trenza al lado. Le regalo la sonrisa más hermosa que haya visto.

—Buenas noches Endimión—hablo Rei

—Hola tía Rei y Tío Nicolás—dijo mirando a Nicolás.

—Hola Endimión, Un gusto conocerte—Hablo el castaño

—Adelante están en su casa—dijo echándose a un lado para darle la pasada a los Hino, cuando los dos adultos entraron, Bita se quedó parada para saludar a Endy.

—Buenas noches Endy—dijo antes de caminar tras sus padres, Endy quedo con embobado con la sonrisa coqueta que le regalo su ángel. Sin esperar más camino tras de ella.

—Rei! Llegaste amiga! —grito serena abrazando a su amiga

—hola amiga!

—Nicolás! Que gusto volver a verte—dijo sere

—lo mismo digo sere

—Nicolás! —dijo Darién que venía bajando las escaleras —como estas amigo? —dijo antes de chocar las manos con Nicolás y darse un abrazo.

—Pues como ves muy bien amigo—dijo este con una sonrisa

Rini vio que bita se encontraba parada tras sus padres y los de ellas y su hermano se encontraba a su lado, mirándola embobado, negó con la cabeza y se acercó a saludar a su nueva amiga.

—Hola, Bita—dijo Rini saludándola con un abrazo

—Hola rini—dijo respondiendo al abrazo

—cómo estás?

—Muy bien gracias—respondió muy cortes

—ven, por qué no me acompañas a mi habitación mientras esta la cena? —pregunto animada

—Claro—dijo con una sonrisa

—hermano? ¿Vienes?

—he? Si… vamos—y los tres fueron a la habitación de Rini

—Y bien cuéntanos un poco de ti, Bita—dijo animándola ya que se encontraba algo tímida.

—he… bueno… yo…—tartamudeo.

—hay no te preocupes! jaja—dijo ayudándola—yo comienzo no te preocupes, bueno yo voy en segundo de secundaria y tú?

—También…—dijo tímida

—de verdad?! Que bien! —Endy solo escuchaba a su hermana—que edad tienes bita? Y cuando es tu cumpleaños?

—tengo 16 y cumplo años el 10 de abril —dijo ya más relajada.

—wuo! Cumpliste años hace un mes…

—si… y tu rini cuando estas de cumpleaños

—yo cumplo 16 el 30 de junio al igual que mi mamá—dijo con una gran sonrisa

—de verdad?

—sí y Endy cumple años el mismo día que papá

—de verdad? Y cuando es el cumpleaños de Endimión? —pregunto mirándolo, Endy le regalo una sonrisa, esto hizo que bita se sonrojara.

—Yo cumplo años el 3 de agosto—dijo sonriente y guiñándole un ojo

—no creo que se me olvide—dijo con una sonrisa coqueta

—en que escuela vas bita? —pregunto Rini

—En milenio de plata—respondió sin dejar de mirar a Endy, no sabe por qué pero le encantaba verlo.

—De verdad! Nosotros también iremos en esa escuela, quizás estaré en tu salón! —dijo una animada rini

—es cierto! Seremos muy buenas amigas rini—dijo sonriendo feliz

—si… pero no se molestaran tus amigas? —en ese momento Bita cambio su rostro de uno feliz a uno melancólico.

—que paso? Mi hermana dijo algo que te puso mal—hablo Endy que noto su cambio de humor.

—no, no es eso chicos, es solo que… yo no tengo amigas—dijo triste.

—pero… por qué? —pregunto Rini

—Las chicas de mi escuela, piensan que soy extraña—dijo Mintió. La verdad era que no le gustaba Tristán y por eso se alejaban.

—pues son idiotas! —dijo Endy

—Endy! —lo regaño su hermana

—qué? Es la verdad, tú no eres extraña, eres alguien dulce—dijo sin pensar, cuando noto que bita se sonrojaba de levanto echo un tomate y se acercó a la ventana para que no notara su estado.

—no te preocupes bita! Yo sere tu mejor amiga! —dijo abrazándola

—Gracias rini, eres genial— dijo correspondiendo a su abrazo.

—y dime Bita… tienes novio? —pregunto rini de la nada. Endy que se encontraba aun en la ventana tomo atención a la pregunta de su hermana y esperaba la respuesta de su ángel.

—yo… yo…—dijo tartamudeando ya que no sabía que decir, miro en dirección a Endimión y creyó que estaba entretenido mirando por la ventana así que no creyó que estuviera atento a su conversación. —si… rini, tengo novio—logro decir, pero no sabe cuánto le dolieron estas palabras a Endy.

—oh! y cuanto llevas de novia?

—yo llev…—pero Endimión la interrumpió

—Yo voy a la sala, nos vemos abajo—sin más que decir salió del cuarto de su hermana.

Durante la cena Endimión no miro a bita ni le hablo, y eso la entristeció, pero no podía mentir de alguna manera se enteraría que tenía novio, cuando llego la hora de irse, Endimión se despidió con un beso en la mejilla pero no dijo palabra alguna, se fue a su casa desanimada.

El lunes por la mañana Bita se levantó más animada, vería a Endimión nuevamente y lo mejor es que tenía que enseñarles la escuela a él y a su amiga así que sin más se fue a dar una ducha y se puso su uniforme, que contaba con una blusa blanca de mangas cortas, una falda celeste cuadrille que iba encima de la blusa, corbata igual a la falda y por ultimo calcetas blancas. Dejo su cabello suelto y se puso un poco de brillo en los labios, su cabello era del mismo color que el de su madre pero diferente el de ella era enrulado y el de su madre completamente liso, bajo a tomar desayuno y sin esperar más salió de su casa rumbo a la casa Tsukino.

Endimión estaba listo, se veía guapo con el uniforme, el uniforme contaba con pantalones negros, camisa blanca y chaqueta celeste, escucho el timbre y miro por la ventana para ver quién era, y era ella su ángel se veía hermosa con el uniforme, sin más sonrió, sabía que fue grosero con ella el día de la cena pero estaba apenado por el hecho de que tuviera novio, pero no estaba muerta ¿verdad? Vio que su hermana comenzaba a gritarle desde la calle, y sin hacer esperar más a su ángel salió de casa.

—buenos días Endimión—saludo está un poco temerosa ya que el día de la cena no le hablo.

—buenos días señorita Hino—dijo con una sonrisa, Bita al ver que le sonreía puso contenta y también le sonrió.

—bueno ya basta de tanto coqueteo ¿no? —Hablo rini divertida— vamos que se nos ara tarde. —el primer comentario hizo sonrojar a los dos tortolitos.

Se fueron todo el camino, hablando de anécdotas que vivieron en sus vidas y riendo de cosas que decía rini, Bita y Endy se iban conociendo un poquito más y entre más cosas sabían del uno y del otro más se gustaban.

—bueno Endy nos vemos en el receso, rini y yo estaremos aquí mismo ya que somos compañeras! —dijo bita que se paró frente a el muy feliz

—sí, no te preocupes aquí las espero—dijo con una sonrisa

—bien! —dijo imitándolo, no se dio cuenta que su novio estaba detrás de ella hasta cuando sintió que la besaba y no era un beso tierno si no un beso brusco.

—Buenos días preciosa—dijo este tomando su boca con su mano y besándola nuevamente.

—Tristán…Tristán—dijo esta apartándolo—no es necesario que seas tan brusco—dijo molesta

—qué? Ahora no puedo darle los buenos días a mi novia—dijo tomándola de la cintura y acercándola a él para besarla nuevamente pero bita puso una mano en sus labios.

—Tristán, por favor, no te comportes así frente a mis amigos.

—qué? Amigos? Y de cuando haca tienes amigos—dijo este sarcástico, Endimión como no les gusto como era con su ángel, carraspeo para hacerse notar, Tristán se volteo y lo miro con una ceja enarcada. —y tu quien eres?—dijo mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

—y a ti que te importa—dijo Endy mirándolo desafiada mente

—simpático tu amiguito —dijo mirando a Bita, esta se encontraba con la cabeza gacha.

—Rini, mucho gusto—dijo rini estirando su mano, sin más Tristán no la acepto, ni mucho menos la miro

—Nos vemos después—dijo besando bruscamente su mejilla y le susurro algo al oído—tu y yo después hablaremos— y se marchó.

—lo siento, Tristán acostumbra a ser…—rini la interrumpió

—un grosero? —pregunto molesta

—Si…—dijo apenada

—Tu novio es un patán—dijo Endy molesto—puedes irte tú y rini a su salón yo puedo llegar solo—sin más se marchó.

—Al parecer a mi hermano no le cayó bien tu novio—dijo rini mirando en dirección donde se haba ido Endy.

—es normal para mí, esa es una de las tantas razones por que no tengo amigos—dijo triste

—tranquila, que a mí no me podrá intimidar, ahora vámonos que ya quiero llegar y conocer el salón—dijo tirando de su mano

Cuando llegaron al salón, todos se quedaron viendo a rini, algunos comentaban cosas como "_la rara tiene una amiga" _pero a rini muy poco le importo a ella le caía muy bien Bita y además noto que le gustaba su hermano y la ayudaría para que ella y su hermano se unieran y abandone el cavernícola que tiene por novio.

Y en eso un peli plateado de acerca a Bita.

—Hola bita, veo que vienes acompañada—dijo el chico, bita se le quedo viendo y entre cerro los ojos.

—que quieres Helios—pregunto, Helios era el único chico que se le acercaba a hablarle, eso y porque era hijo de una de las mejores amigas de su madre, Mina—vete de aquí o la maestra te castigara por no estar en tu salón.

—lo are cuando me presentes a tu amiga—dijo mirándola y guiñándole un ojo a la peli rosa.

—bueno está bien, después de presentarlos te vas a tu salón, dale? —el chico asintió—bien… ¿rini? Él es Helios Aino, Helios Ella es rini Tsukino.

—Mucho gusto—dijo rini sonrojada

—El gusto es mío preciosa. —dijo dándole una sonrisa—si no me equivoco eres hermana del chico nuevo verdad?

—Endimión?

—Sí, el mismo —dijo sonriente

—sí, es mi hermano—en ese momento entro la profesora al salón de las chicas y vio a Helios.

—Joven Aino! No creo que este sea su salón—dijo la maestra enojada

—Si profesora ya me iba—dijo Helios—adiós Bita, Hasta luego preciosa—dijo antes de irse, Bita y Rini se miraron y se rieron juntas.

—creo que le gustaste a Helios—dijo Bita molestándola

—tu crees? —dijo con corazoncito en los ojos

—Sip, jaja

**En otro salón.**

Helios venia entrando tarde a clases y la maestra lo regaño, se sentó al lado de Endy y sin esperar le hablo.

—Hola, soy Helios—dijo dándole la mano

—Endimión—dijo tomando su mano

—Tu hermana es muy bonita, sabes—dijo este con una sonrisa

—qué?! —Pregunto—conociste a mi hermana?! —pregunto algo celoso

—sí, es amiga de Bita ¿no? —dijo como si nada, escribiendo lo que estaba en el pizarrón

—conoces a Bita?

—sí, somos amigos de años —dijo sin mirarlo y Darién lo imito comenzó a copiar lo del pizarrón.

—Pero ella dijo que no tenía amigos—dijo extrañado

—y es cierto, no tiene amigos, no le gusta hablar con nadie—dijo dejando de escribir—y es culpa de su novio—dijo con una mueca

—que tiene que ver el idiota ese con eso?

—veo que ya lo conociste, ¿he?

—Por desgracia—dijo dejando de escribir también para tomarle más atención a su compañero.

—La culpa la tiene ese, porque siempre le espanta a los chicos que quieren ser sus amigos y a las chicas que quieren ser sus amigas las acosa, claro que esto Bita no lo sabe—le explico—es por eso que se alejan de ella.

—Pero ella dijo que es porque los demás la encuentran "extraña" —dijo Endy

—Si… eso les dice a todos y es mejor que lo dejes así—dijo este como consejo

—Está bien y volviendo al tema de mi hermana, no quiero que te acerques a ella, he—dijo apuntándolo con un dedo como advertencia— no quiero que jueguen con ella, es muy inocente.

—Bien…directo, me gusta —dijo con una sonrisa—créeme lo que menos quiero es hacerle daño, no soy de esos chicos—dijo retomando la escritura— y desde ahora te digo, amigo, no me intimidas—dijo sonriendo—y si eso llega a pasar a un que… no lo creo, puedes golpearme y tener la sensatez de que no me defenderé.

—Creo que tú y yo nos llevaremos muy bien—dijo Endy con una sonrisa.

—a todo esto, como se conocieron tú y Bita?

—es hija de una de las amigas de mi madre

— ¿de verdad? ¿Y de quien eres hijo?

—de Serena Tsukino

—no bromees! —Dijo riéndose —mamá enloquecerá, siempre me cuenta de sus amigas y créeme a tu mamá la a buscado hasta debajo de las piedras, ajaja

—y como se llama tu mamá?

—Mina Hino…

—wuoo! La loca Mina—dijo este repitiendo las palabras de su madre

—oye! Es mi madre la loca—dijo este con enojo (falso)

—jaja… okay, okay lo siento—dijo levantando las manos

Después de un día agotador llego la hora de irse a casa, Helios su nuevo amigo le mostro toda la escuela y lo mismo paso con Rini, bita y ella se entendían a la perfección se reían de todo, se convirtieron en grandes amigas, lo mismo paso con Endy y helios, los cuatro se encontraron en la entrada iban a irse juntos pero a Bita la llamo Tristán así que tuvo que irse con él, no podía decirle que no, no quería más problemas con él.

A Endimión le molesto que se la llevara a tirones pero no podía hacer nada, pero si estaba decidido a conquistarla, quien sabe si algún día sus deseos se cumplan y Bita se enamore de él. Tanto como él lo está de ella, porque así es, vasto una simple mirada y una sonrisa para caer rendido a sus pies. Se prometió que si eso llegaba a pasar, la trataría con mucha delicadeza y el aria completamente feliz a su ángel.

***~*~ S Y D~*~***

**Bueno amigas aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, un beso.**


	3. Chapter 3

**El Corazón De Endimión 2**

**Capítulo 3**

Bita se encontraba mirando por la ventana de su habitación pensando en Endimión al parecer el moreno le gustaba más de la cuenta, ya habían pasado tres meses desde que se conocieron, ella trataba de acercársele pero él siempre tenía una excusa para alejarse de ella, eso la de premia, siempre era igual después de que conocen a Tristán se terminaban alejando de ella, todos, menos ella, no sabe por qué no termina con él, más bien si lo sabía, era por miedo, dio un gran suspiro y tomo una decisión, por más miedo que le tuviera debía alejarse del, terminaría con Tristán, e intentaría conquistar el corazón de su Endimión, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro tras pensar en ella y Endy juntos como pareja, en eso su teléfono comenzó a sonar, sin más contesto.

—hola?

—_Hasta que te dignas a contestarme—_hablo su novio del otro lado—_se puede saber en que estabas metida que no podías contestar el puto teléfono!_ _—_grito este molesto.

—Tristán por favor, no es necesario que grites—dijo Bita ya cansada de sus malos tratos—estaba haciendo una tarea, por eso no podía atenderte —mintió

—_y a mí que? Me da igual si estabas haciendo una tarea o si atendías al mismo papa…a mí me contentas el teléfono! Me oíste!_ _—_volvió a gritar

—Está bien, escúchame Tristán! Ya estoy harta de que me trates como basura y me hables de como si tu fueras mi maldito dueño! Ya estoy harta de ti…!—grito molesta Bita.

—_quien te crees! Para hablarme así! Tú haces lo que yo te diga, me oíste bita!_ _—_grito lleno de ira

—pues te equivocas! Ya no más Tristán, esto se acabó, terminamos! —dijo antes de cortar la llamada.

Bita al cortar la llamada, se sentía libre y por fin sentía tranquilidad, como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima, una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro y marco al teléfono de su mejor amiga para decirle que iría a su casa, después de darle su aviso tomo su bolso y salió de casa.

Cuando llego a casa de rini toco al timbre y salió serena.

—Bita! Pero que sorpresa…pasa cariño, rini está en su habitación—dijo serena, quien se encontraba con ropa deportiva y algo ¿agitada?

—gracias, tía serena—dijo con una sonrisa—está haciendo ejercicio?

— ¿ejercicio? Oh! no, claro que no…le enseño a Darién defensa personal en el jardín—dijo con una sonrisa

—oh! no sabía que usted sabia defensa personal, tía

—ha pues, si lo sé, y soy muy buena, si quieres algún día de estos puedo enseñarte—dijo sere

—eso me encantaría! Tía serena —dijo Bita emocionada

—me alegra que te guste, bueno sube que mi hija te espera —dijo, a lo que Bita asintió y subió las escaleras.

Cuando llego arriba se quedó parada en la puerta del cuarto de Endy, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, corrió de emoción hasta la habitación de su amiga y entro de golpe.

—Rini ¡! —grito apenas entro

—aah! —pego un grito rini—Bita me asustaste!

—Lo siento amiga, es que necesito contarte algo muy importante—dijo muy feliz

—bueno, entonces escúpelo! —dijo sentándose en su cama

—Termine con Tristán! —Dijo sin rodeos, rini se quedó mirándola sin hacer ningún movimiento, ni siquiera un ruido hizo— ¿rini? Estas bien…—dijo Bita sentándose a su lado— ¿Rini? —en unos segundos Bita se encontraba en el suelo quejándose del dolor en su trasero, debido al gran susto que le hizo pasar su amiga con un gran grito que dio.

—siiiii! Por fin terminaron! —grito emocionada

—Rini, por dios…no vuelvas a asustarme así, ¿quieres? —dijo levantándose del suelo

—lo siento…—dijo apenada—pero esto es tan genial, por fin tú y mi hermano podrán estar juntos! —grito

—shhh! Rini, silencio, tu hermano puede escucharte…además…además no sé de que me hablas—dijo asiéndose la desentendida

—aaah! No te hagas la tonta, mira que sé que babeas como boba por mi hermano—dijo rini con una mirada de picardía—y no te preocupes que mi hermano salió esta mañana

— ¿salió? Y… ¿soy muy notoria? —pregunto avergonzada

—Mmm…no lo sé…y si, al menos para mí eres notoria, querida amiga—dijo esta abrazándola—pero no te preocupes que yo te voy ayudar con mi hermano—dijo abrazándola mas fuerte asiendo que cayeran hacia tras —eres mi mejor amiga y lo que más me gustaría es que te convirtieras en mi cuñada—dijo feliz

—rini! Gracias amiga!... ¿pero me pregunto dónde se encontrara Endy?

***~*~ S y D ~*~***

Endimión se encontraba frente a la lápida de su tío se agacho a su altura y acaricio con la punta de sus dedos las letras que se encontraban escritas.

**Endimión Chiba**

"**El tiempo puede curar**

**La angustia de las heridas**

**Que dejaste, pero la pérdida**

**Jamás será reparada."**

**Descansa en paz.**

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, recordando que cuando tenía tan solo cinco años estuvo en este mismo lugar y le hizo una promesa a su tío, sin más se sentó junto a la lápida de mármol y comenzó a contarle toda su vida a su tío, y así se pasó toda la tarde contándole anécdotas y cosas que ha vivido todos estos años junto a sus padres y hermana.

—y así es tío, rini…a pesar de que discutimos a veces somos muy unidos, sigo cumpliendo con mi promesa, a un que déjame decirte que aun que no te hubiera echo esa promesa yo cuidaría de mi familia igual tío—dijo con una sonrisa—sabes, también hay una chica…—dijo con algo de nostalgia—una chica que me trae loco, su nombre es Bita y déjame decirte que es la chica más linda y dulce que he podido conocer, tiene una sonrisa angelical, simplemente hermosa…pero sabes, tiene novio, un idiota que simplemente no la respeta como debería, la verdad no sé si alejarme a jugar por su corazón y demostrarle que conmigo será mucho más feliz que junto a ese idiota, ¿qué me dices tú tío?—pregunto este, sin saber que su pregunta sería contestada

—pues yo te diría que, optaras por la ultima opción, juégatela por la chica que amas…—dijo una voz

—si… creo que eso voy a…—pero se detuvo en seco—que carajo…—dijo volteando su rostro, quedando en shock, Endy se encontraba cara a cara con su tío…se quedó un momento mirando fijamente, pestaño un par de veces pero sigue así.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso nunca viste un fantasma? —pregunto su tío, Endy al escucharlo hablar nuevamente se asusto

—aaah! —grito aterrado apartándose de la lápida como si esta quemara—tu…tu…tu no…no eres real…verdad—tartamudeo Endy

—Que hay sobrino—dijo Endimión M. con un saludo de cabeza

—No…no esto no está pasando—dijo aterrado

—está bien, tranquilízate ¿sí?

—Es que… es que yo…me estoy volviendo loco—dijo Endy

—nop sobrino, no te estas volviendo loco, soy real—dijo su tío paseándose frente a él, fundido en su traje blanco

—pero tu… tu estas muerto no es así?

—sí, lo estoy… pero me necesitas y aquí estoy—dijo este con una sonrisa—así que deja esa cara de susto y levántate del suelo! Te comportas como una nena—dijo este burlándose

—Hey! Yo no soy una nena—dijo levantándose

—Está bien, está bien—dijo defendiéndose—pero déjame verte—dijo caminando en círculos a su alrededor—pero si eres una copia exacta de mi—dijo orgulloso

—Pues claro, mi papá y tu acaso no son gemelos—dijo Endy de brazos cruzados—es lógico que me parezca a ti o a mi padre.

—sí, tienes razón, te pareces mucho a nosotros pero…tienes mis ojos, mis cualidades y personalidad, ¿no lo sabias? —dijo este parándose frente a el

— ¿qué quieres decir con eso tío?

—Que tú, eres yo—dijo este al fin—tu eres mi reencarnación pequeño Endimión—dijo dulcemente

—lo dices enserio? —Pregunto Endy con una ceja enarcada —eso no puede ser posible yo debo tener al menos algo de mi madre o de mi padre.

—tienes la fuerza de tu madre—dijo este antes de acercarse un poco más y tocar el pecho de Endy con su mano—y la debilidad de tu padre—dijo este quitando la mano de su pecho—pero en lo demás eres yo…

— ¿qué quieres decir con todo eso? —pregunto extrañado ya que no entendía nada de lo que le decía.

—con el tiempo lo vas a ir descubriendo, debo marcharme, pero no te preocupes que volveré, solo debes hablarme y apareceré, no me iré de este mundo hasta que la paz, tranquilidad y salud reine a tu familia, nuestra familia. —dijo antes de desaparecer en el aire

—espera! —grito Endy, necesitaba que le explicara que significaba lo que quería decir con…_ "tienes la fuerza de tu madre y la debilidad de tu padre"_

Se dio cuenta que se estaba haciendo tarde, llevaba la mitad del día en el cementerio así que sin más se marchó a su casa, con la cabeza llena de preguntas y otras cosas.

Cuando llego a su casa, encontró a bita que cenaba junto a su familia, estaba más linda que nunca, se unió a la cena, estaba feliz de verla hace una semana que no la veía bueno…en realidad la evitaba, no soportaba verla cerca de Tristán.

***~*~ S y D ~*~**

Bita y Rini se encontraban en su habitación, Rini invito a Bita a quedarse en su casa y esta acepto gustosa, se encontraban viendo una película y comiendo palomitas. Endimión se fue a dormir y luego lo siguieron los padres de este, Bita no tomaba en cuenta la película, tenía la mente puesta en el moreno que se encontraba durmiendo del otro lado de la pared, vio el reloj y noto que eran las 2:30 AM giro la cabeza para hablar con Rini pero esta se encontraba dormida, su estómago comenzó a gruñir así que sin hacer ruido salió de la habitación de Rini derecho a la cocina.

Cuando llego a esta, abrió la puerta de la nevera, para ver que había de rico para comer, estaba tan concentrada buscando con que llenar su estómago que no sintió que alguien se acercaba a ella por la espalda, unas manos le tocaron la cintura asiéndola saltar del susto.

—aaah! —grito asustada, en ese momento escucho una carcajeada, se giró para ver quien había sido el causante de su sobresalto—Endimión chiba! No vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera—dijo dándole un golpe en el hombro.

—Lo siento, pequeña—dijo calmando un poco las carcajeadas— ¿pero me puede decir que hace la señorita a esta hora fuera de la cama? —pregunto dulcemente Endy, lo que provocó una bella sonrisa en Bita.

—Me dio un poco de hambre y baje en busca de comida—dijo sonrojada —me aria el honor de acompañarme señor—dijo coquetamente

—Para mí sería un honor señorita—dijo sentándose en el mesón, mientras Bita sacaba todo lo que necesitaba para preparar un par de sándwiches.

Después de unos minutos de comer, charlar y reír, Bita se decidió por preguntarle a Endy, algo que hace tanto tiempo la estaba atormentando.

—Endimión…

—dime pequeña? —pregunto este con una sonrisa

— ¿por qué me evitas en la escuela? —pregunto sin rodeos, Endy no se esperaba tal pregunta pero prefirió ser mejor honesta decirle la verdad.

—lo siento yo… es que no soporto verte cerca de tu novio el tal Tristán—dijo algo irritado— sinceramente es un idiota y no me gusta ver la forma en la que te trata—termino de decir

—pues, ya no tendrás que evitarme más Endimión, porque yo he terminado con Tristán esta misma tarde—Endimión al escuchar aquellas palabras una gran alegría creció en su interior

—lo dices en serio? —pregunto Endy con una sonrisa

—claro que si…

—y…y cuál fue la razón por la que tú y Tristán terminaron? —dijo este mirándola coquetamente

—pues porque estaba harta de sus malos tratos, además ya me había interesado en alguien más —Endimión al escuchar estas palabras se le esfumo toda alegría, ella había terminado con el idiota porque le gustaba alguien más estaba perdido, creía que podría conquistarla pero alguien más ya le había ganado solo esperaba que este nuevo chico no la hiciera sufrir como ese imbécil.

—enserio? Que suerte tiene ese chico, espero que este si te haga feliz y no te lastime como lo hizo tu ex—dijo tratando de sonreír

—estoy segura que sí, ya que es el hombre más maravilloso que he conocido, adoro todo del ¿sabes? Y estoy más que decidida ganarme su corazón—dijo con una sonrisa radiante, Bita no sabía cómo lastimaban aquellas palabras a Endimión.

—Me alegro mucho por ti Bita, que seas feliz con él, te deseo toda la suerte del mundo—dijo este levantándose, iba lastimado, creyó que al fin tendría una oportunidad con su princesa. Bita al notar su reacción noto que él no había captado las indirectas y debe estar pensando en que ella hablaba de otro chico.

—a dónde vas?

—Iré a dormir, ya es…tarde y tu deberías de hacer lo mismo—dijo antes de girarse y darle la espalda

—Endimión! —dijo deteniéndolo del brazo, pero este mas no se voltio a verla

— ¿qué sucede?

—No me has dado las buenas noches—dijo con una sonrisa

—buenas noches…—dijo antes de comenzar a caminar pero nuevamente la mano de Bita lo detuvo.

—No así, si no así—dijo antes de girarlo, ponerse de puntillas y besarlo. Endimión se encontraba sorprendido pero sin más correspondió a su beso, Bita al no sentirse rechazada sonrió contra sus labios, sin más paso los brazos alrededor de su cuello para acercarlo más hacia ella, luego se separó de el—buenas noches —susurro, con una sonrisa

—buenas noches…—dijo antes de que Bita desapareciera por la puerta de la cocina

No podía creer que su princesa diera la iniciativa y lo besara, negó con la cabeza y camino a su habitación con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, se acostó en su cama a esperar el siguiente día pero no estaba seguro de que podría pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

Bita entro en la habitación de Rini y cerró la puerta tras de ella y se apoyó en esta, se mordió el labio y entonces una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, no podía creer que se atreviera a besarlo pero la verdad es que no se arrepentía, se acercó a la cama y pago el televisor, se tapó con las frazadas y se durmió esperando el siguiente día para poder ver a su queridísimo Endimión.

***~*~ S y D ~*~***

**Bueno amigas espero le agrade el nuevo capítulo, un beso para todas mis seguidoras! Las quiero mucho!**


	4. Chapter 4

**El Corazón De Endimión 2**

**Capítulo 4**

A la mañana siguiente Endimión se despertaba recordando el suceso de ayer, se fijó en la hora, ya eran las diez así que se levantó a desayunar, se dio cuenta que a un nadie se levantaba así que camino hasta la cocina para preparar el desayuno para todos, en ese momento vio una nota en el mesón de la cocina.

_Mis tesoros,_

_Papá y yo tuvimos que salir y no volveremos hasta la noche, que se diviertan!_

_Los Amamos!_

Bueno al menos tendría que prepararle el desayuno a solo dos princesas que quizás a un seguían durmiendo.

Con mucha alegría comenzó a preparar todo, les daría una gran sorpresa a su hermana y princesa. En ese momento tocaron el timbre de la casa, Endimión quedo extrañado, así que sin más se dirigió a abrir, en el momento que abrió la puerta unos brazos la rodearon.

—que demoni…—pero no termino de hablar por que unos labios se estrellaron contra los de él.

—Endy, mi amor, te extrañe tanto! —dijo una chica que estaba colgada de su cuello.

—Hotaru…—dijo este sin entender nada—que haces aquí? —pregunto quedo.

—es así como recibes a tu novia? —pregunto está alzando una ceja

—Hotaru, sabes muy bien qu…—otra vez fue interrumpido por los labios de la chica—demonios! Hotaru deja de hacer eso! —dijo apartándola

—Endimión…—se escuchó un susurro detrás de ellos

**~*~*~ E y B ~*~*~**

Bita despertó recordando todo de la noche anterior sin poder evitarlo llevo sus dedos a sus labios y sonrió, quizás ahora si podía comenzar a soñar despierta con la fe de que aquellos sueños se podrían hacer realidad, feliz se levantó de la cama, miro a Rini, quien seguía en el quinto sueño así que no quiso despertarla debía volver temprano a casa, se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió con un vestido ajustado al cuerpo de color celeste con estampado de flores y una chaqueta de mezclilla sin mangas y botines cafés, sin más tomo su mochila y bajo las escaleras contenta, cuando estaba llegando al pasillo olio un rico olor que venía de la cocina así que se acercó, noto unos emparedados preparados y unas tazas pero no encontró a nadie así que sin más dejo una nota en la mesa para Rini y se dirigió a la salida de la casa cuando se estaba acercando sintió unas voces, extrañada siguió caminando hasta que se encontró con la peor de las escenas de su vida.

—es así como recibes a tu novia? —logro escuchar, pero fueron las palabras más horribles que en su vida haya podido escuchar, sintió como algo se rompía en mil pedazos dentro de ella.

—Hotaru, sabes muy bien qu…—pero no pudo hablar porque esa chica estaba besando los labios que ella había besado la noche anterior—demonios! Hotaru deja de hacer eso! —dijo Endimión

—Endimión…—susurro dolida

Endimión al escuchar esa voz se giró de inmediato y vio a Bita que lo miraba dolida, noto como lagrimas intentaban salir de sus ojos y ella intentaba de todas maneras que no cayeran por sus mejillas, en ese momento sintió un miedo tremendo, miedo a que pensara algo que no debía y terminara alejándose para siempre de él.

—Bita...no es…—pero no alcanzo a terminar de hablar ya que Hotaru se le adelanto.

—Hola! —Dijo con una sonrisa la pelinegra—soy Hotaru novia de Endimión, y ¿tú eres? —pregunto extendiéndole la mano a modo de saludo.

—Novia…?—pregunto en un susurro

—Sí, novia—dijo Hotaru bajando la mano al notar que no la acepto—llevamos dos años juntos, verdad Endy—dijo girando para mirar al peli negro, noto que este estaba en la puerta como estatua mirando en dirección de ellas.

—lo siento…yo…yo debo irme—dijo Bita rápidamente al notar que ya no podía seguir conteniendo las lágrimas, sin más salió casi corriendo de la casa.

—Bita espera! —grito Endimión tratando de alcanzarla pero una mano sobre su brazo se lo impidió.

—Hey, amor, déjala…al parecer se levantó con el pies izquierdo—dijo Hotaru— ¿viste como no tomo mi mano? Que chica más maleducada—dijo cruzándose de brazos molesta. Endimión la miro molesto — ¿Qué? —pregunto sin entender el porqué de la mirada.

—se puede saber qué demonios haces aquí! —grito molesto, cerrando la puerta con un portazo

—no, no, campeón a una dama no se le debe gritar de esa manera—dijo una voz detrás del **(adivinen quién es)**

—tu cállate! —grito sin fijarse

—Endy que te sucede—pregunto sorprendida la chica

—nada! Ya respóndeme, que haces aquí—dijo cruzándose de brazos

—Pues te extrañaba y quería verte—dijo haciendo un puchero— ¿es que acaso no puedo extrañar a mi novio?

—tu y yo no somos novio, Hotaru! —Dijo muy enojado—terminamos ¿entiendes? Se acabo

—no! Tú no puedes terminar conmigo de un día para otro, así como así —dijo alzado la voz

— ¿Qué no puedo? Te vi besándote con otro! Como puedes tener el descaro de venir a mi casa y hacer como si nada paso—dijo molesto

—Endy! Tu sabes que ese chico me beso, yo…yo

—quiero que te vallas, ya me arruinaste el día, lárgate!

—pero…pero Endy!

—lárgate de mi casa, ahora ya! —grito alterado, en ese momento una punzada atravesó su corazón, se llevó la mano al pecho y se inclinó un momento sin entender que le pasaba.

—dios! Endimión estas bien—pregunto Hotaru alarmada

—si… estoy bien—dijo ya más calmado reincorporándose— Hotaru vete por favor!

—está bien… me iré, lo siento si vine a molestarte—dijo antes de salir de la casa, apenada.

Endimión no entendía que le había sucedido hace tan solo unos minutos atrás, pero ahora otra cosa le preocupaba, debía ir por Bita y explicarle todo, no podía perderla ahora que había avanzado bastante con ella.

—Pienso, que deberías descansar, sobrino—dijo el fantasma de Endy _**(jaja me gustan las cosas sobre naturales)**_ __

—que sucedió? ¿Tú sabes algo verdad? ¿Y puedes dejar de aparecerte así? —dijo Endimión cruzándose de brazos

—No…no puedo, es divertido ver tu cara de horror cada vez que me ves aparecer—dijo riendo

—ja…ja…ja—dijo algo molesto—eres gracioso ¿he? tío

—por qué mejor en vez de estar aquí peleando conmigo, no vas a buscar a la chica bonita que acaba de salir por esa puerta destrozada. —dijo sentándose en un mueble que se encontraba cerca de la entrada

— ¿Hotaru? No tengo por qué ir tras ella

—Ella no… bueno no negare que es una chica linda pero es muy chillona y molesta —Endimión rio al escuchar la descripción de su tío—hablo de la otra chica…Bita, creo que se llamaba ¿no? —Pregunto a lo que Endimión asintió— ve por ella, es linda, dulce y hermosa vale la pena—dijo con una sonrisa

—Claro, que iré por ella tío—dijo sonriendo

—bien, debo irme me están llamando, no entiendo por qué Gabriel, se molesta tanto si el mismo me envió en esta misión… —logro escuchar de su tío antes de que desapareciera.

Sin perder más tiempo, corrió hasta la cocina y le dejo una nota a rini, noto que había otra, pero no le tomo tanta importancia, sin más salió de la casa en busca de Bita.

**~*~*~ E y B ~*~*~**

Bita salió de la casa echa un mar de lágrimas _"tiene novia…" _era su pensamiento, caminaba sin darse cuenta a quien chocaba solo sentía como caían y caían sus lágrimas.

—Tonta, tonta…tonta—se decía una y otra vez—como podías creer que un chico así tan maravilloso estaría soltero… tonta… —decía entre lagrimas

Y así llego hasta su casa, cuando entro vio a sus padres que veían televisión abrazados como todos los domingos, mas lagrimas corrían por sus lágrimas, los envidiaba, ella deseaba tanto un amor así, como el de sus padres o el de serena y Darién, eran tan unidos, de lejos se podía ver el amor que se brindaban el uno con el otro. Siguió caminando sin hacer ruido para no molestarlos pero sin querer choco con la mesita del teléfono, haciendo que sus padres miraran en su dirección.

—Cariño te estábamos esperando…—dijo Rei con una sonrisa pero se desvaneció enseguida al notar las lágrimas de Bita. —Hija que te sucede—dijo levantándose y caminando hasta ella.

—Mamá…me enamore…—dijo entre lágrimas estirando sus brazos para que su madre la abrazara

—Oh! cariño! —dijo Rei enternecida, en eso miro a su marido y le hizo señas para que las dejara solas, este sin decir nada entendió todo y se marchó—ven sentémonos, cuéntame que sucede…

—ya te lo dije…me enamore…—dijo entre sollozos

—cariño, tranquila, no es nada del otro mundo… es normal que te hayas enamorado de Tristán, es tu novio y llevan mucho tiempo juntos y…—pero no alcanzo a terminar por que Bita la interrumpió

—Tristán y yo terminamos! —Dijo levantándose del sofá y girándose a mirar a su madre— estoy enamorada de otro chico…—dijo volviendo a llorar—y me duele tanto este amor mamá…él tiene novia…—termino de decir antes de lanzarse nuevamente a los brazos de su madre.

—shhh… calma cariño, y dime quien es ese amor imposible mi cielo? —dijo con ternura Rei

—Endimión…Endimión Chiba—dijo en un sollozo

— ¿Endimión? —Repitió Rei— Cariño eso es hermoso, sabes—dijo con una sonrisa—pero no te preocupes mi niña que con el tiempo superaras este amor que sientes, ya verás que cuando valla pasando el tiempo lo olvidaras…

—no lo creo mamá…algo me dice que este amor es para siempre, estoy perdida, ya no puedo arrancarlo de mi corazón —dijo convencida

—Así que por ese idiota fue que me dejaste…—dijo una voz detrás de ellas

**~*~*~ E y B ~*~*~**

**Bueno mis queridas amigas… aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo espero les guste y lamento si es muy cortito pero escribí solo lo que mi cabecita se imaginó :D las quiero un beso!**


End file.
